All That's Left is Shadow
by Dragon's Lost Child
Summary: No. This couldn’t be...he wouldn’t let it be...Mokuba couldn't be dead' Mokuba is killed right before Seto's eyes. Driven by anger, the remaining Kaiba decides to find the man responsible for the murder, but is he walking into a trap? WARNING: violen
1. Shadow Born

Blue Eyes: Warning, this promises to be very angsty and violent.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the cannon characters, but I do own the robed man and his 'associate'.  
  
All That's left is Shadow  
  
Chapter One  
  
Shadow Born  
  
He could feel his heart breaking. Every fiber of his being just decided to give out on him at once, and he fell to his knees, his breath coming out in ragged gasps.  
  
No. This couldn't be . . . he wouldn't let it be. There had to be something he could do . . . Mokuba couldn't be dead.  
  
Seto would've given his life for his baby brother. Anything, everything, had always been for him. There had been so much darkness in Seto's life, so much pain that he'd shut everything else out for his own protection. The only thing that had forced him to continue to get up every morning after his parents' deaths, his step-father's constant abuse to 'make him strong', the constant lies and deceit within his supposed safe haven, his company, and finally the whole ordeal with Pegasus, had been Mokuba. The child was his light, his joy, his hopes, his dreams . . .  
  
He shouldn't be thinking about this now. He had to do something. The men who had done this were still there, laughing hysterically. He should get up, kill them for what they'd done to the innocent child . . . he had to fight back.  
  
But Seto couldn't find the strength to stand, couldn't see the point in killing these men, couldn't see the point in fighting. He was so tired of struggling, for as long as he could remember that was all he had ever done. He couldn't anymore. Nothing he did would bring Mokuba back.  
  
His reason for fighting was gone.  
  
Nothing was important now, he just wanted to rest. He wanted to curl up next to his brother's lifeless body and finally get some peace.  
  
He needed Mokuba.  
  
Moving one hand slowly, trying to control the violent shaking of his fingers, Seto reached out and touched Mokuba's rapidly cooling hand. How could he be gone so fast? Ripped from life with no chance for closure, no chance for a goodbye. There had been no time to tell him he loved him once more, to hug him, to hear his untaintable laughter.  
  
'Seto, help!' Just the fear, and then he was gone.  
  
Seto couldn't take it. Mokuba was his essence. He was a mere shadow without him.  
  
Darkness seemed to move forward, shrouding Mokuba's angelic form, and it took Seto in his dazed state a moment to recognize it as the shadow of the man who stood towering over him. Darkness over Mokuba. The light was gone, all that was left was darkness.  
  
The mocking voice came again, this time harsh in Seto's ears, but he continued to watch the shadows drifting over his dead brother, paying no heed.  
  
"What's wrong Seto?" It questioned gloatingly, "Where's your know it all attitude now? I've released you from your chains, you can attack me any time you want, like you told me only moments ago that you would."  
  
Seto didn't do so much as blink. The man crouched next to Seto, looking at him with false sympathy.  
  
"An awful shame about Mokuba. Such a sweet boy. And if it wasn't for your pride he'd still be alive you know. We wouldn't have been forced to do this to get your cooperation. It's your fault he's dead you know." Reaching our he roughly wiped a tear from Seto's face . . . wait, when had those begun to fall? The teen hadn't the faintest idea, but they continued to fall at an ever-increasing rate, the only movement in his otherwise stone still form. Seto didn't flinch at the man's touch. Why bother? Let them do what they wanted to him, nothing mattered anymore.  
  
Nothing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Joey watched Kaiba's collapse in silent disbelief. How had those bastards do that? They'd kidnapped all four of them, himself, Kaiba, Yugi, and Tea after school and killed Mokuba just to get Kaiba to agree to their stupid deal. Was KaibaCorp really worth that much? How could they take Mokuba's life so lightly?  
  
But Kaiba definitely wouldn't agree to anything people who killed Mokuba had to say . . . right? Any second now he'd be dragging himself to his feet and beating the crap out of that robed guy and his associate with the knife. He knew if someone had killed Serenity that's what he'd do.  
  
Yet Kaiba continued to sit there, silent tears streaming down his face, even when the robed creep came over to gloat about Mokuba's death, and Joey began to realize the real difference between himself and Kaiba.  
  
While he would be devastated if he lost Serenity, he'd have friends to support him, to help him through his grief. Mokuba had been Kaiba's only support, and now he was gone.  
  
Kaiba had nothing left to fight for.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Just let him leave me alone, let me rest. I need to go to sleep, get away from this nightmare for a while.'  
  
Suddenly the man's mocking voice was cut off by a shout from a most unexpected source.  
  
"Come on Kaiba, you can't let that guy have his way!" Seto's thoughts of rest had been interrupted by none other than Joey Wheeler.  
  
"Quiet you fool. You'll have your turn soon enough!" The man promised, before turning back to Seto.  
  
"Now, will you continue to fight us on this?"  
  
'Will he be quiet if I agree? Will he take KaibaCorp and leave me alone and let me sleep with my brother?'  
  
After an endless moment Seto shook his head. No more fighting. Give them what they want and they'll go away. The man seemed unhappy with his response, however, as he frowned, but he was once again interrupted by the blonde haired boy who was still chained to the wall.  
  
"Kaiba, ya've gotta fight him, for Mokuba's sake! This is his killer, ya can't help him out!" Joining his voice this time was Tea's, with a shout of,  
  
"You can't give up!"  
  
The cloaked man stood up, and spun to face the others.  
  
"Don't you see, he already has. Because of him Mokuba is dead. He always tries, but it's never good enough, is it? He lost his brother's soul to Pegasus, and his life to me. A miserable failure all in all. Why not give up? In fact, Yugi Mouto, why don't you just give up your Millennium Puzzle right now instead of putting up a fight like Seto here? You have the advantage, you know. You are aware of how serious I am, what lengths I will go to , to obtain what I desire. Do you really want your friends to die like my associate killed Seto's brother? Do you want to be reduced to what he is? You will be if you refuse.  
  
"Your choice, give up or don't. I'll be honest, I hope you don't, it'll be fun."  
  
Seto was hardly listening. The Millennium Puzzle? It was confusing, it was easier just to sit here. No screaming, no fighting, not even the hysterical laughter that seems to overcome distraught people in those horror movies Mokuba used to love. Nothing could reach him anymore. Mokuba had been his last link to humanity. Nothing could fill the emptiness inside now. Just the tears, his last goodbye.  
  
Moving his shaking hand from Mokuba's now ice cold one he reached up to close the boy's shocked looking eyes, letting him sleep, like Seto wanted to do. Seto would get his wish. As Mokuba's eyes closed that final time something seemed to die inside of him. The tears stopped flowing. Seto had died along with his brother.  
  
Only Kaiba remained, a heartless shell, and as his gaze left Mokuba and turned to the robed man he smirked.  
  
Seto may have been destroyed, but Kaiba was open to revenge.  
  
The cloaked man was still gloating over his supposed victory, which now only served to infuriate Kaiba. How dare he mock him? Luckily for Kaiba however, the man's underestimation of him meant that he was paying no attention whatsoever to the teen. Neither was his right hand man, the one gripping the still bloodied knife. Kaiba glanced at him. He was too busy nodding along with his boss and smirking to be watching the 'broken' CEO.  
  
He had to move fast.  
  
Slowly, so no one would notice, he moved his hands down to rest on the floor.  
  
"Not ready to give it up? Come now Yugi, I'm giving you a fair chance here, I don't want my associate to have to . . .dispose of your friends as well."  
  
Without warning Kaiba kicked out his right leg and spun, knocking the so- called associate off of his feet. Before he could even begin to move Kaiba was on top of him, punching him over and over again, releasing his pent up rage with every blow onto the man's rapidly purpling face.  
  
When he saw that the man was unconscious, which only took several seconds at the level of rage that Kaiba had reached, he grabbed the knife from the man's limp grip and spun to face the robed man, who seemed frozen in shock.  
  
Finally he spun, and began to run, but didn't get very far.  
  
Tea screamed as the man fell, dagger embedded in his left leg.  
  
Kaiba smirked and strolled over to the writhing man.  
  
"Suppose all that time playing darts has finally paid off." He said calmly, leaning over next to him, and roughly pulling out the knife, causing the robed man to scream. Kneeling next to him he asked in mock sympathy,  
  
"That must hurt, huh? Not as fun now that you're on the receiving end, is it?"  
  
The man was sobbing already . . .pathetic. Kaiba had hoped for more out of him, but what had he expected from a pawn such as this?  
  
Rolling the man over onto his back Kaiba held the blood soaked blade to his throat.  
  
"Here me now. You have caused the death of my brother, so I will have no problem driving this blade into your windpipe and watching you suffocate to death. Unfortunately, then you will be unable to give me information, which is what I require of you. Now tell me, who is your leader?"  
  
The robed man sputtered incoherently, then finally stammered.  
  
"I-I am the leader!"  
  
Without pausing for a second Kaiba grabbed the man's right hand and dug the dagger into it.  
  
Somehow the man's screams and curses did not crown out Kaiba's cold, calculating voice.  
  
"Wrong answer. You've mistaken me for a weakling and we've seen how that played out. Do you really wish to mistaken me for a fool as well?  
  
"There is no way that you would be able to think this situation up, nor would any leader able to get this far have the idiocy to show up here with only one guard present and risk the whole operation. Now, you still have one good hand, I could keep going, or you could tell me what I want to know." He smirked, and mimicked,  
  
"I'll be honest, I hope you don't, it'll be fun."  
  
"Oh, Gods.' he heard Joey mutter in disgust. Kaiba didn't spare a second thought for him however, and concentrated on the worthless man in front of him. his hood had fallen down during his writhing, and his face was tearstained.  
  
"You're insane." He whispered. Kaiba considered.  
  
"Quite possibly. But I'm giving you a lesson now, and you should pay attention. Death doesn't seem so funny hewn you're being threatened, does it? You found it so amusing when Mokuba died, why aren't you laughing now? I'm finding your whimpering quite amusing. You killed my brother, and for that you will die. An eye for an eye, that's sensible, right? But as you probably well know, my brother is far more of a person than you will ever be, and I doubt one hundred of your deaths could fully repay for his one. I will find your leader, and I will kill him as well, whether you help me or not. The only choice you have to make is how easily you die."  
  
"Kaiba!" Yugi shouted. The teen was in grief, but this was seriously sick.  
  
"You made the mistake of trying to take me on, and now you will pay for it."  
  
The man had had enough, for Kaiba was waving his blade dangerously close to his eye.  
  
"Ok, I'll tell you, you psycho! It was never supposed to happen this way! We were supposed to get you mad, get you wanting revenge, yeah, but not like this! The leader . . . he's someone you know very well but have never met. He told me to say that if you asked. He wears a purple cloak like mine, and . . . and this golden rod thing he never puts down. He says his name is Seth, but his oldest followers call him 'Master Marik'. I . . . I don't know anymore. Please, have mercy."  
  
Kaiba smiled.  
  
"Alright, since you've been so accommodating, I'll be merciful."  
  
Then Kaiba swiftly drew up his blade and plunged it into the man's heart. Then he promptly stood to leave.  
  
Tea shrieked, horror stricken.  
  
"I thought you were going to be merciful!" Kaiba shrugged.  
  
"I was. I really wanted to try that thing with the windpipe."  
  
And then he turned and left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TBC  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Blue Eyes: This was inspired by some very evil muses and a lot of disturbed music. Please review, criticism is welcome as long as it's constructive. I warned you up top that it would be violent. 


	2. Aftermath

Blue Eyes: Thanks reviewers!!! I got reviews, people don't hate it!! Yay!!  
  
Chibi Angelic Slayer: To answer your question I'm not really planning on any yaoi. I'm not against it, I'm just not sure where it would fit in. So as of now, no yaoi.  
  
setoobsessive: Talented? moi? Thanks a lot, your review really gave me a confidence boost! I'm glad you liked it!  
  
Thanks to everyone else who reviewed too!  
  
Disclaimer: I own some stuff, but not the cannon characters. Does that mean you have to rub it in my face though? *runs away crying, and returns moments later smiling* Ok, I'm over it. On with the chappie! ^_^  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Aftermath  
  
By: Blue Eyes White Dragon of Ra  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Seth . . . Marik. So now I know who is responsible for doing this to Mokuba. Marik Ishtar, because who else with that name would control a large number of buffoons in purple robes?  
  
I should have killed him when he was in my tournament two months ago. We were on a blimp, it would've been so easy to get rid of him. . . send him crashing to the ground below . . . just like my step-father. If I had killed him then I would still have my little brother.  
  
Yet I let him go. I wanted the chance again to win his Egyptian God Card at some point in the future, so I let him go, and now Mokuba is dead.  
  
No time to dwell on what might've beens, that was for Seto, and Seto died yesterday as well as our brother. I, Kaiba, the surviving half of a broken individual, I am one for action. And now I'm ready to take it . . . as soon as I get one unimportant annoyance out of my way first.  
  
School.  
  
I am standing outside the main office of this useless institution now, impatiently waiting to be admitted. I have no place for this anymore, no time to sit in a class and listen to a teacher with likely half my intelligence blather away about things that concern me no longer. I exist for revenge for my brother, revenge on that monster Marik, and nothing else. So I'm leaving school. I'm here to gather my effects, and then I'll be out of here, never to look back.  
  
Every minute that I stand here could be devoted to tracking down to Marik. As I stand here in this hallway I could be at home, searching for my brother's murderer.  
  
I'm becoming quite impatient indeed.  
  
I don't feel rage when I think of Marik. How could I, when I don't feel anything at all. Marik killed someone, so he must die. An eye for an eye.  
  
No one in the long hallway will even look at me. Can they tell just by looking that I died yesterday? Is that why they skirt to the other side of the hall every time they pass, and jump when I meet their glance? Can they tell that I killed yesterday, and am planning to do it again?  
  
"Come in please, Seto." The door behind my has just swung open, and a nervous looking young secretary stands within, looking at me nervously. I smirk at her obvious fear and she steps back, smoothing her skirt nervously. "Um . . . Seto?" I concede after a short moment, stepping forward, pausing as I pass to murmur in her ear,  
  
"My name is Kaiba. Never call me Seto again."  
  
Without a backward glance I move into the inner office where the principal sat, surrounded by four guidance councilors, smirk widening as the secretary hurries to practically hide behind her desk with a small squeak. Why is she so frightened of me? Perhaps she sees something in my eyes to give her pause.  
  
Forgetting her the moment I enter the inner office, my attention instead focuses on the five adults watching me with apprehension.  
  
"Please, take a seat." he principal says cautiously. He seems to notice something dangerous in my eyes as well, because he refuses to meet them. Pathetic.  
  
I remain standing however, arms crossed.  
  
"I don't think I'll need to, this won't take long."  
  
A sympathetic looking guidance counselor steps forward after a beat.  
  
"We've heard what happened to Mokuba." She says softly. I sigh in exasperation.  
  
"I figured as much." The woman looks taken aback by my lack of emotional response. It's quite obvious that she's never met me before, or she wouldn't look so shocked. She glances to the three counselors, who shrug. The next one steps forward, a kindly looking balding man.  
  
"If you need to talk about what happened, our offices are always open for you . . ."  
  
I roll my eyes impatiently.  
  
"I don't have time for this." I say flatly, and push my way past the stunned shrinks and stop in front of the principal. "I'm leaving. I don't have time for any of this anymore. I have more . . ." I smirk, choosing my wording carefully, "useful things to do with my time. Don't expect me to return." Before anyone can really comprehend what I've just stated I turn and sweep out of the inner office, startling the secretary into dropping a pile of folders she'd been holding. Pausing next to her I crouch down and growl,  
  
"Take me off your attendance lists. I won't be returning." That taken care of, I stand and move out the door.  
  
The bell had since rung and the hallways are eerily silent as I move to my locker to retrieve my laptop, the one possession I'll bother removing from this place. I have many at the mansion, but this is my best. It shall be most useful in tracking down Marik. Opening the simple combination lock I grab the laptop and open my briefcase.  
  
"Kaiba?" Yugi's innocent voice came from down the hallway behind me. "Wait a minute!" The boy catches up to me after a moment, and looks up at my with wide, rounded eyes. I ignore him and shove the sleek black laptop into my silver briefcase. Something slides out of the briefcase as I click it shut, and it drops to the hallway floor, ignored. Once inside I slam my locker shut and turn to face the boy, regarding him coolly.  
  
"Kaiba . . ." Yugi starts after the residing bang from the slamming locker faded down the hallway. "I didn't expect you to be in school today . . . after . . ."  
  
"Don't worry." I reply evenly. "I won't be staying long." I smirk and watch Yugi shiver. What is the boy thinking, I wonder.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kaiba looks so different today. I'm not sure why though. Maybe I do.  
  
His eyes are completely empty.  
  
One would think that after his brother died even Kaiba would be feeling something, but he seems instead to be broken, to be completely dead inside. It's horrible to look at his eyes, which seem to show no ounce of emotion. His smirk is nothing like the superior smile he used to wear yesterday. Now it was far more vicious, more feral almost. Just seeing it directed at me here, in this empty hallway, makes me shudder.  
  
Not that I don't have every right to be scared . . . I mean, yesterday I saw him torture a man before stabbing him in the heart. Was that what he was planning on doing to Marik?  
  
Kaiba's feral grin widens, and he comments after a moment,  
  
"I see someone came and unchained you."  
  
I wince slightly at the memory of being tied to the wall for over an hour with two bodies and an unconscious man before him.  
  
"Yeah." I say softly. "Someone heard the cloaked man's screams when you . . . when his hand . . ."  
  
"When I stabbed his hand to get information to get information on Marik." Kaiba says easily.  
  
I force myself to meet his cold gaze.  
  
"Kaiba, don't you feel the least bit sorry? You took a man's life."  
  
Kaiba shows no reaction, only leans in close to me and whispers.  
  
"It's not like it was the first time." I gasp and jump back.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Although I must say, I can't tell which felt better. Knocking my step- father out a window for beating Mokuba or stabbing that whimpering dog for killing him." His voice is completely even, but I think I see something flash the slightest bit when he mentions his step-father.  
  
He turns away quickly, but I can't let him go like this.  
  
"Kaiba, I know what they did to Mokuba was horrible, and you have every right to want revenge, but you can't go and become some vigilante. You can't just go around killing people."  
  
Kaiba spins, eyes narrowed into slits.  
  
"As I learned yesterday, apparently you can." Was that bitterness in his voice? Yes, it was. Maybe Seto wasn't as dead inside of Kaiba as he wants to believe. Before I can say anything else, however, Kaiba turns away and adds softly,  
  
"Get back to class Yugi, you belong here."  
  
And for the second time in two days Kaiba walks away, leaving me staring after him in shock.  
  
After he's gone my gaze moves to the ground, half wishing I hadn't decided to go to the library for my free period, half glad that I did. Something's still alive inside of Kaiba, he didn't totally lose his heart yesterday . . .  
  
I spot something on the floor, something I vaguely remember falling from Kaiba's briefcase moments before. I lean over and pick it up . . . and tears spring to my eyes. I'm holding a locket in the shape of a duel monsters card, one which Kaiba hadn't taken off that I'd seen since he'd had them made. Flipping it open I see a picture of the smiling youngest Kaiba, and I close it quickly, a tear running down my cheek.  
  
Mokuba Kaiba was really dead.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TBC  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Blue Eyes: Ok, that was really short, and sorry for the lack of action in it, but I needed to get Kaiba to meet up with Yugi somehow. And no, there will be no yaoi between them, Yugi is only looking out for Kaiba like he would for anyone who's in pain. And yes, Kaiba's in pain. Deeply suppressed pain, but pain. Also, Yugi's upset about Mokuba's death as well, so he wants to help.  
  
Don't worry, next chapter will get some more violence in it!! ^_^  
  
As long as I get any reviews . . . 


	3. AN

Author's Note  
  
OMG guys, I am so sorry!!!! I feel like such a jerk for not updating, but first there was Christmas and right after we got back I caught the flu from my brother and now that I'm over that I missed so much school that I have to spend all my time doing homework.  
  
None of my fics will be updated until Saturday, but I promise I'll do it first thing then (well, second thing, first will be watching the 8:00 Yu-gi- oh ^_^). I'll update 'Power Corrupts' first, then 'All That's Left is Shadow', and then 'Choice of Heart'.  
  
Thank you so much for all your reviews, and I'll post again on Saturday in between 8:30 and 11:00!!!!  
  
Your author,  
  
Blue Eyes 


	4. Drastic Action and Bad Memories

Sorry for the several hour delay. You have no idea how long shoveling four feet of snow in you driveway takes . . . ok, not this long, but hey, there was SNOW!!! We never get any snow!!  
  
Thanks again for all of your reviews!!  
  
Here's the next chapter!!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Drastic Actions and Bad Memories  
  
A week passed. Kaiba did not move from his computer until it finally overheated after three days of non-stop work. The teen could not be so easily deterred however, and simply switched to the next one after brewing a fresh pot of coffee. His phone was placed permanently off the hook after the first day, to put to a halt unimportant calls such as those from the school requesting his return, Yugi begging him to reconsider his decision to track down Marik, and the police asking him to come down and 'answer a couple of questions' about Mokuba's death.  
  
The only line left open belonged to Kaiba's private cell phone, which he used to hear the progress of the workers he had searching as well. KaibaCorp's game system progress had pretty much hit a standstill, and though Kaiba did not have the time or the interest to look, his name was all over the papers.  
  
Yugi Moto read every article he could find, trying to see if Kaiba had gotten Marik or himself killed yet. Fortunately, it seemed so far to be neither. Not that the papers were that trustworthy, seeing as how somehow word got out that Kaiba had killed Mokuba in an attempt to keep KaibaCorp all to himself and was now in America hiding from the law.  
  
Yugi hoped that Kaiba never read that article, he was afraid of what would happen to the reporter.  
  
On the seventh day, on week after the day all of this began, there was a piece mentioned about a John Doe who's body had just been found outside of Domino City.  
  
He had been wearing a purple robe, as Yugi saw in the gruesome 'after' picture in the article.  
  
The man had been stabbed with a dagger several times and had long, thin cuts all the way across his mutilated face. Yugi shuddered upon seeing it, remembering how Kaiba had carried the bloodstained dagger that had killed Mokuba away with him from the warehouse one week before.  
  
It had to be him. That made two murders that Yugi knew about. The victim was definitely a Rare Hunter, a follower of Marik based on his attire, and likely deserved what he got but . . . it wasn't for Kaiba to give judgment on his sins.  
  
Frankly, Yugi was a bit worried about Kaiba's metal stability. The glint in his eyes the last time they had talked back at school had made him a bit unsure whether he was really sane. The death of Mokuba, his last family member, could have possibly left him unhinged, which would explain his new . . . obsession.  
  
Yugi knew he had two choices.  
  
Find Kaiba before he found Marik and got himself killed, or go to the police and turn the CEO in for murder.  
  
What should he do?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kaiba wiped his blade clean on a once white cloth as he stepped back from his latest source of information. This one had been a brunette woman, no older than twenty-five years old. She'd probably had quite a long life ahead of her.  
  
Too bad she had decided to get herself tangled up with someone like Marik.  
  
Marik.  
  
Kaiba scowled at even thinking the name. He was supposed to e here. His last source had said so, but by the time Kaiba had gotten here he had been long gone, only this single woman left behind. The blue eyed teen had been sure to be more thorough in his questioning this time . . . to dig deeper for his answers.  
  
A cold smirk played over his lips as he thought over his new information. A week had gone by with computer researching bearing absolutely no results, but though he had only spent thirty-six hours hunting Marik's followers he already had a huge lead.  
  
He'd always known it was better to be direct.  
  
Unfortunately, Marik seemed to have mad a big move this time, a jump to even a foreign country . . . well, that wasn't quite right. It wasn't foreign to him. He was heading home, to Egypt. If Marik thought he was going to lose Kaiba in the cross-country hop however, he was severely mistaken. Besides receiving an address of destination from his source, he had gotten an area, a town, and even an address. Also, he'd made quite sure that he wouldn't be being led on a wild goose chase.  
  
Marik's followers . . . they were all so tight-lipped. But a little careful persuasion was always sure to warm them right up.  
  
Now Kaiba had a flight to catch, to the ancient land of sand and blood. He would be leaving that night.  
  
After all, he didn't want to keep Marik waiting.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He went to Kaiba's house that next morning. Someone had to. Someone had to talk some sense into him.  
  
There had been another murder reported in the morning paper. He had struck again, killing a twenty-four year old woman. The death was once more caused by a knife to the heart, but the torture first had been much more brutal.  
  
Perhaps the most horrifying thing to Yugi had been the words 'WHERE IS HE?' cut jaggedly into her arm. That had been truly sick. Kaiba wasn't just after information on Marik anymore, he was having fun getting it.  
  
He needed help.  
  
Joey had come with Yugi to back him up in case there was trouble - they were, after all, visiting the house of a murderer - but found that there was no need. A frightened looking maid answered the door, and informed them that Kaiba was unavailable.  
  
Joey had attempted to barrel through the door to get at him, saying that Kaiba couldn't just blow them off like that, but the maid threw up her hands up to protect herself from the raging blonde and had cried in a thick Irish accent,  
  
"No, no you misunderstand Mr. Wheeler. You cannot speak to Mr. Kaiba because he is not here." The two boys had paused, looking fearful at the idea that Kaiba was out, possibly killing again. Nervously running a hand through her shoulder length, naturally red hair she lowered her voice and continued conspiratorially, "In fact, I'm not sure if he'll even be back at all."  
  
Yugi's eyes widened.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
The woman shook her head sadly.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba was deeply affected by his brother's death. It had to be horrible, I can tell by looking at him, and he had to watch it."  
  
Yugi nodded, trying in vain to repress a shudder as the memory came back to him as well.  
  
/"You aren't willing to give up Kaiba Corporation? Is that truly your answer?"  
  
Seto Kaiba struggled against the chains that held him.  
  
"You think that I'd really just hand over my company to filth like you? I must commend you for getting this far along though, surprising for a man with a brain the size of a walnut. Your intelligence, or lack thereof, clearly demonstrated by the very idea that you would believe there is a chance in hell I'd lose KaibaCorp to the likes of you. To put my answer in terms you can hopefully comprehend, yes, that is my final answer.  
  
The robed man crossed his arms, and said in a light voice,  
  
"Alright then, If that is your answer, I guess that I'll just have to take away something else instead."  
  
He clapped once, and immediately a strong-looking man stepped forward, muscled arms wrapped around a raven-haired youth, who was squirming futily against his captor's grip.  
  
"Mokuba!" Seto shouted, his already pale face turning a ghostly white. "Let him go now. This isn't about him." The robed man motioned for Mokuba Kaiba to be dragged out into the center of the room, and replied calmly,  
  
"Doesn't it always come down to those that you love? You chose to keep your company, so you get your brother taken away. That's fair, right?"  
  
The larger man had drawn out a shining dagger, and Seto had frozen. Slowly, in a low voice, he said,  
  
"You wouldn't. I'll kill you, I swear it. If you so much as lay one finger on Mokuba again I will kill you. I will give you the company, as long as you do not harm Mokuba."  
  
The robed man shook his head, and his voice was still sickeningly bright as he responded.  
  
"Well, that's good to know, but I think you still need to be taught a lesson in discipline. If you'd complied at the beginning sweet little Mokuba would never have had to be involved at all."  
  
Mokuba's eyes widened as he took in the four bruised up people chained to the wall.  
  
"Seto?"  
  
The robed man had leaned down, and, casting a glance toward Kaiba that Yugi was sure would have been mocking had his face been visible beneath his hood in Seto's direction, patted the frightened boy on the head.  
  
"Mokuba, your big brother hasn't been very accommodating to us, he has been quite rude, truth be told. You are going to help me teach him a lesson."  
  
Mokuba had glanced to his brother, clearly terrified.  
  
"No way, get away from me you jerks. Let me go!" He struggled against the men's grips, but to no avail. He didn't know how to fight, he had never had to. Seto had always protected him.  
  
"My, it seems that someone has been spending too much time with his brother. You need to be taught a lesson as well." He gestured to the strong armed man, and he held the jagged, gold-handled knife ready. "But unlike for your brother, this lesson will be your last."  
  
Both Kaibas shot into action, ripping against their respective chains, Mokuba shouting, "Seto, help!!", Seto telling them that he would do anything, ANYTHING as long as they didn't hurt Mokuba, the two men laughing at the fear on the CEO's face, the larger man swinging the blade forward, knife impaling the boy in the heart . . ./  
  
"Yuge?"  
  
Yugi shot out of the terrifying memory, and returned his gaze to Joey. The blonde was regarding him with concern evident on his face.  
  
"Yuge, y'ok?" Yugi smiled weakly, nodding his tri-colored head.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Anyway," he looked back to the maid, "you said Kaiba won't be coming back?"  
  
The Irish woman looked worried as well, but nodded slowly.  
  
"He's been gone since early this morning. I'm concerned about him. He's gone out late fer the past two nights, and I'm afraid ta even let meself wonder where he's been. Last night he came back at about midnight, and seemed quite pleased about somethin'. Said he knew where Marik was an' was goin' after him."  
  
"You didn't stop him?"  
  
"Every one of us tried, but he's not one ta be deterred once his minds made up, and we're only his hired help, what can we do? I'm only tellin' ya ' this much because you were there, mind. He needs help. I'm afraid of what Marik might do ta him if he does find 'im, or what he'll do ta Marik."  
  
Yugi nodded slowly. He knew what he had to do.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TBC  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Blue Eyes: That's the next chappie everybody, I hope you enjoyed it!! Next update will be next week . . . if I get any reviews. 


End file.
